ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Jones
|Alternate Counterparts = J. Jonah Jones (future self)}} James "Jimmy" Jonah Jones is a kid who is a major fan of Ben and his alien heroes. He runs a website with pictures of aliens around the world, including every alien Ben has ever turned into, even dating back to when Ben was ten years old. He always refers to Ben as Mr. Tennyson. Appearance Jimmy is a fair complexioned kid. In Ultimate Alien, Jimmy had light-brown hair and black eyes. He wore a green hoodie with a white 10 on the black circle behind the straps, and a white shirt. He also wore dark green cargo pants and black shoes. In Omniverse, Jimmy has freckles, as well as reddish-brown hair and eyes. He wears the jacket version of his hoodie and a black shirt with olive green pants. Personality Jimmy is smart and proficient in many technological fields. He has a blog that has been open since he was five which deals with alien sights and mysteries. Jimmy is helpful and never lies. It seems that the most important thing for him is to get information for his blog. He claims to be the #1 fan of Ben, which Ben ignores. Jimmy is not afraid to fight if he could protect his friends in doing so. History Ultimate Alien Jimmy first appears in Fame when Ben finds out that Jimmy has been posting things and has sent out a video about him and his aliens on a website that finally showed the world that Ben has the ability to turn into aliens, as he thought Ben would like the fame and money, but Ben ended up being both liked and hated by the public as a result. The team realize that Jimmy is pretty useful so they let him do what he wants. In Andreas' Fault, Jimmy told Ben about the Forever Knights and where they can go to find the castle. In Eye of the Beholder, Jimmy gave Ben "relationship advice" concerning his relationship with Julie. In The Big Story, Jimmy was trying to get some footage of an alien ship but instead finds a plant alien trying to take over Earth. Jimmy was able defeat the plant and plant copies of Ben, Gwen and Kevin using peanuts which proved to be the plants only weakness. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Jimmy and his mother were transformed into Esoterica. Omniverse Jimmy returns in Return to Forever, where he was first seen in his room watching a news report by Will Harangue. He pauses the video and notices two mysterious figures behind Harangue. He prints the image and goes straight to Harangue showing it to him. Jimmy wants to get the unedited version of the fight, but Will asks for money in return. Jimmy objects, which leads to Will threatening to call security on him. Later, Jimmy starts questioning aliens in Undertown about the photo. However, the aliens all react in fear and act like they don't know anything. Unfortunately, he runs into Sir Morton who begins to chase him through Undertown. Ben and Rook notices that and save Jimmy from the Forever Knights. Jimmy reveals that he is an expert at Alien Tech and he knows everything after viewing videos. Jimmy want to help Ben and Rook find the Forever Knights but they both disagree and lock him in the Proto-TRUK. However they were captured by the Forever Knights and unable to escape. Meanwhile, back at the Proto-TRUK, Jimmy is taking photos of himself. Ben and Rook try to come up with a plan to escape until Jimmy comes crashing through the wall in the Proto-TRUK. He turns off the force field which trapped Ben and he heads over to free Rook as well. Not much later, Ben and Rook defeated the Forever Knights but Chadwick had already started the Pulse Generator. Hearing what he has done, Jimmy knocks him out by using a wrench. He tells Ben to transform into Grey Matter but Ben gets Juryrigg instead. Thankfully, Juryrigg was able to stop the Generator saving all the aliens in Undertown. Jimmy appears in Cough It Up, when he records how Sunder wrecks a shop. Ben arrives to fight Sunder, which makes Jimmy excited. Before he could upload the battle to his blog, his cell phone's battery dies. Seeing this, he runs away. Ben gets saved by Spanner and Jimmy asks him if he is there for the bounty hunters. Ben tells him that he just wanted some socks. Jimmy notices Kraab and follows him to the Black Hole, where he is blocked by a Bouncer. He somehow managed to uncover the information that the bounty hunters are after Argit and tells that to Ben and Rook. Rook wants to investigate but Ben ignores it. Jimmy runs away and as he ran Spanner appears and tells Ben the same thing. Hearing Spanner, Ben gets excited and goes to Argit. Jimmy later helped Ben, Rook and Argit to hide from the hunters in an abandoned storage unit. Ben said he was hungry, so Jimmy said he would get him food. Interestingly, Spanner appears (as Jimmy leaves) and brings food. Rook notices that Jimmy and Spanner have never been seen at the same time. Ben, Rook and Argit get attacked by the Sotoraggian trio and they manage to take Argit with them. As Spanner flies out of the storage, Jimmy looks into the storage from above. After this, Ben agrees with Rook that Jimmy might be Spanner. Ben, Rook and Jimmy arrive at the Black Hole and Ben tells Jimmy to stay outside. Jimmy wasn't seen until Spanner got blasted off by Sunder and he fell back. Ben gets really annoyed and Jimmy runs out the bar. Spanner immediately returns which makes Ben even more annoyed, saying that he isn't fooling anyone. After the hunters got banned from Undertown, Jimmy appears and says that he knew that Ben would be able to pull it off. Ben and Rook stare at Jimmy and ask if he has anything to say. He tells them that he wasn't waiting outside the bar and he was hiding above the ceiling all the time. Rook scans him but he couldn't detect the troopship. Ben wants answers but Jimmy goes to Argit to get an interview with him. In Fight at the Museum, Jimmy attends the alien artifacts exhibit at the museum. When Subdora steals the Orb of Pooma Poonkoo, Ben tells him to get security to lock down all the exits. After doing so, Jimmy walks in on Ben fighting Subdora. Ben, still believing Jimmy is Spanner, tells him to help, to Jimmy's confusion. Spanner then appears, proving that he and Jimmy are not the same person. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''Fame'' (first appearance) *''Andreas' Fault'' Season 3 *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''The Big Story'' (main character) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' (cameo) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 4 *''Return to Forever'' (first re-appearance) Season 6 *''Cough It Up'' Season 7 *''Fight at the Museum'' Video Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Jimmy gave Ben info on Evil Way Big, and asked him trivia questions (according to Ben). At the end of the game, he tells Ben about the trailer for a new Sumo Slammers movie. Etymology Jimmy is an homage to Jimmy Olsen and Rick Jones, to Superman and the Incredible Hulk being sidekicks and fans to them respectively. Jimmy's middle name is Jonah, which is a reference to Marvel's J Jonah Jameson. Trivia *In Ultimate Alien, Ben considered him a reliable source of information.Andreas' Fault **However in Omniverse, Ben is shown to be very skeptical and dismissive of Jimmy's claims and theories.Return to Forever *Jimmy is trying to save up for a hoodie and a shirt that is identical to Ben's. *For a strange reason, when he transformed into an Esoterica, he gained height until he was the same size as an adult.The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 *Jimmy thought Jetray was called "Jeffrey", until Ben corrected him.Fame *Jimmy plays Craft of War (a wordplay on World of Warcraft) with a Forever Knight NCO that uses the user name, foreverduke838. *Jimmy seemingly has an addiction to peanuts since Eye of the Beholder. *Jimmy's e-mail address is "benfan1".The Big Story *Ben and Jimmy both share a keen interest in Sumo Slammers. *Jimmy has also proven to be an alien tech expert capable of operating complex terrestrial mechanisms quite skillfully. References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Human Males Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Introduced in Ultimate Alien Category:Omniverse Characters